Lidhja e dytë e Prizrenit
http://www.forumishqiptar.com/showthread.php?t=18192 Lidhja e dytë e Prizrenit---- Mbështetur në frymën politike të shkrimeve autentike të pjesëmarrësve në Kuvendin themelues, më 16-19 shtator 1943, Lidhja e Dytë e Prizrenit është organizatë politiko-ushtarake kombëtare demokratike shqiptare. Sipas Tahir Zajmit, Kuvendi themelues punoi edhe më 20 shtator1. Që këtej kjo datë ka hyrë gabimisht në historiografi.2 Nuk qëndron as mendimi i shumë publicistëve se “iniciativën për Lidhjen e Prizrenit e mori Xhafer Deva pas kapitullimit të Italisë fashiste”3. Kjo ka një si mbështetje në konstatimet e Ali Hadrit se “person kryesor në grupin inisiativ për thirrjen e Kuvendit themelues të Lidhjes së dytë të Prizrenit ishte Xhafer Deva, mbështetje e madhe e shërbimit informativ gjerman”4. Në fille të qarta të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit na vë aktiviteti politik i veteranit të Pavarësisë së Shqipërisë Rexhep Mitrovica, nga fundi i korrikut 1943. Organi i Komitetit të Kosovës shënonte qartë këto fille të pakontestueshme: “Mbassi pat nji shkëmbim të gjanë pikëpamjesh me nji varg personalitetesh kosovare në Kryeqytet, nisej bashkë me disa shokë, për Prizrend ku, në lidhje me shumë atdhetarë të tjerë, do t’organizonte lëvizjen e mbrojtjes së Kosovës kundra çdo vale imperialiste…”5. Këta shokë të Mitrovicës ishin: Qazim Bllaca dhe Muhamet Frashëri, ish-nënprefekt i Therandës (ish-Suharekë). Ishte koha kur pushtetit fashist italian po i trandej trualli nën këmbë në tokat shqiptare, pas largimit të Benito Musolinit nga posti i kryeqeveritarit të Italisë (25 korrik 1943). Rexhep Mitrovica me shokët u arrestuan më 2 gusht 1943, sapo arriti në “Post blok” të karabinierisë së Prizrenit. Një kohë u mbajtën në Burgun Ushtarak dhe në Burgun e Qarkut të Prizrenit. Të lidhur keq i dërguan në “Komanda tapa” në Shkodër e prej andej në Burgun Ushtarak të Tiranës dhe në Kampin e përqendrimit “Porto-Romano” afër Durrësit. Në birucat e këtij kampi do të pësonin edhe më keqe sikur të mos u qeshej fati nga ndihma që u ofronin të burgosurit më të hershëm: drenicasi Idriz Ajet Gashi dhe ferizajasi Abdullah Musliu, antifashistë të shquar. Qazimi do të lirohej në prag të kapitullimit të Italisë, me ndihmën e Fejzi Alizotit, kurse Rexhepi dhe Muhameti vetëm pas kapitullimit të Italisë fashiste, më 8 shtator 1943. Në këto rrethana, ngritja e Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit, për të marrë shqiptarët vendës në duar të veta mbrojtjen e kufijve etnikë të Kosovës dhe të Shqipërisë u shty deri në ditët e para të okupimit të plotë të Shqipërisë Etnike nga ushtria hitleriane. Realisht, më 9 shtator 1943, kryeministri i Mbretnisë Shqiptare, Ekrem Libohova i drejtoi kombit një Thirrje ku theksohej se qeveritë shqiptare nën okupimin italian ishin përpjekur “për rregull dhe bashkim vëllazëror”, në mënyrë që populli shqiptar “të dalë i pagjymtuar fizikisht dhe ekonomikisht nga ky konflikt i përbotshëm” - Lufta e Dytë Botërore6. Më 11 shtator 1943 Këshilli Ministror i Shqipërisë nën kryesinë e Iljaz Agushit, Nënkryeministër dhe Ministër i Punëve Botore, shpalli “Pavarësinë e plotë të Shqipërisë (…) me kufijtë që i caktojnë gjuha e gjaku”. Në Proklamatë, midis të tjerash, saktësohej: “Qeveria merr të gjitha pushtetet sovrane deri sa të zgjidhet Asambleja e re…”7. Pikërisht në këtë ditë, më 11 shtator 1943, prefekti i Prizrenit, juristi Asllan Isa Boletini8, me anë të korrierit solli Qazim Ramë Bllacën nga Bllaca në Prizren, për të marrë pjesë në Mbledhjen e Këshillit organizues të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit9. Sipas Tahir Zajmit, grupin iniciativ e përbënin: Xhafer Deva, Musa Sheh Zade, Sheh Hasani, Tahir Zajmi, Lukë S. Mjeda, Qazim Bllaca e Pjetër Vuçaj10. Sipas Qazim Bllacës, Mbledhjen themeluese të Këshillit organizues e kryesoi Asllan Boletini11. Në të dhënat autentike të pjesëmarrësve në Kuvendin themelues ky Këshill quhet Grup nisjatuer i Kongresit të Prizrenit. Në ditën e parë këtë Këshill e përbënin patriotët: Sheh Musa Shehzade (kryetar), Shefqet Shkupi, Sheh Hasani, Asllan Boletini, Qazim Bllaca, Pjetër Vuçaj, Tahir Zajmi, Hevzi Meraku, Luk Simoni, Qemal Balila, Haxhi Fahriu dhe Sokol Dobroshi (anëtarë)12. Rëndësia e ngjarjes shtyri që përgatitjet për mbajtjen e Kuvendit themelues të zhvilloheshin me shpejtësi. Më 14 shtator 1943 u ngrit, në Tiranë, Komiteti Ekzekutiv i Përgjithshëm me detyrën e Qevrisë së Përkohshme - të thirrte Kuvendin Kombëtar të Shqipërisë në shtrirje të tokave shqiptare etnike. Dhe, dy ditë më vonë në Prizren do të fillonte punimet Kongresi i Prizrenit në rrethana të një atmosfere feste gjithëkosovare13. Ndërkaq, të dhënat e para për themelimin e Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit i botoi ”Kombi”, më 23 shtatorit 194314. Informatori ishte pjesëmarrës në Kuvendin themelues, dhe ai saktësonte: “Patriotë të njohur Kosovarë muerën inisiativën për të mbledhur nji (Kongres të) Kosovës, Dibrës e të Strugës ku të çfaqej vullneti i përgjithshëm i banorëve të këtyne krahinave për bashkimin e përhershëm me Nanën Shqipni, dhe për sigurimin e këtyre krahinave prej çdo sulmi armik”15. Prandaj, Lidhja e Dytë e Prizrenit as u nis dhe as do të përfundonte si Lidhje gjithëshqiptare, as kopje e Lidhjes Shqiptare të Prizrenit 1878-1881. Plotësisht në pajtim me politikën antishqiptare kominterniste ishte edhe konstatim: “Formimi i kësaj organizate është vepër e përbashkët e kuislingëve shqiptarë dhe shërbimit informativ gjerman”16. Korrespondenti i gazetës “Kombi”, pjesëmarrës në Kuvendin themelues, informonte lexuesit: “Pika e parë e programit të bisedimeve përmban kërkesën e bashkimit të përhershëm dhe të pazgjidhshëm të të gjithë krahinave të banueme qysh prej mija vjetsh prej popullsinash shqiptare”; Pika e dytë e Programit “përmban bashkimin me Shqipni të krahinave të Mitrovicës, Vuçiternës, të Pazarit të Ri dhe të Senicës – toka shqiptare të kërcënueme nga shumë anë nga bota sllave”; “Pika e katërt e bisedimit përmban formimin e nji Komiteti Qendruer në Prizren me degzat e saj në të gjitha Prefekturat, Nënprefekturat dhe komunat e krahinave të Kosovës, Dibrës dhe Strugës, të cilat do të marrin përsipër organizimin ushtarak e politik të Kosovës”; “Pika e pestë e programit përmban mbledhjen e të gjitha dokumenteve historike, politike dhe diplomatike që forcojnë qënien shqiptare të tokave të lirueme, ashtu dhe ngjarjet dhe vuajtjet e pafund të banorëve të ktyne viseve në kohën e sundimit jugosllav si dokument në rasën e një paqie të arthme17. Një paraqitje të plotë dhe shumë besnike zhvillimeve në Kuvendin themelues të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit u bëri gazeta “Kosova” e Tetorit 1943. Ajo informonte opinionin: “Dita e lumnueshme e 16 Shtatorit 1943 gëdhinë tue gjetun Prizrendin të zbukuruem në nji mënyrë të jashtëzakonshme me flamure kombëtare, me harqe ngadhënjimi, mbi të cilët zotnojnë figurat e të gjithë martirëvet dhe luftëtarvet ma të shquem të përpjekjevet kombëtare të popullit shqiptar”18. Kuvendi themelues i Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit i zhvilloi punimet në Shkollën “Bajram Curri”. Atë e hapi kryetari i Këshillit organizues, Sheh Musa Shehzade, dijetar i madh dhe eminencë kryesore e Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit19. Ai fuqimisht e sfidoi dhunën e pushtuesit italian dhe pasqyroi kundërvënien politike e të armatosur shqiptare kundër robëruesit italian: “Mbas shpartallimit t’ushtrisë italjane, e cila, për katër vjet rresht, vrau, preu, rrenoi dhe shkretoi, dogj e shkrumoi ndër vendet t’ona, tue zhvillue nji veprimtari me të vërtetë shtypëse të njij shtypësi pa farë skrupulli, problemi i jetës së Kombit t’onë, i së ardhshëmes s’onë, paraqitet ma i ndërlikuem. Shkaku dihet prej të gjithëvet: Italjanët, siç e dini ju të gjithë, me gjithë përpjekjet t’ona të përbashkëta, nuk na lanë, tue na eliminue, tue na internue dhe tue na burgosun, asnji mundësi organizimi për mbrenda, për të qenë gati, në mos tjetër, me i bamë ballë sulmevet tinzare t’imperialistavet sërbë, malazezë dhe grekë”. Urtaku i madh Musa Shehzade rravijzoi qëndrimin politik shqiptar edhe ndaj pushtuesit gjerman. Atë e paraqiti qartë si pushtet të huaj, të imponuar dhe kalimtar dhe kërkoi që të shfrytëzohej për përfitimet e kombi shqiptar. Theksoi mençurisht: “Tash që kemi të gjitha mundësinat e njij organizimi të përgjithshëm të fuqinave kombëtare, duhet që ta fitojmë, mbrenda njij kohe të shkurtën, gjithë periudhën qi humbëm gjatë së shkuemes së afërt (…). Duhet të mendojmë, pra, masat dhe mënyrat e mprojës s’onë për çdo gjasë dhe për çdo rrethanë. Qëllimi që do të frymëzojë përpjekjen t’onë, nji përpjekje jete a vdekje, do të jetë nji i vetëm; Sigurimi i njisisë s’onë ethnike”. Kryetari i Këshillit organizues të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit, Sheh Musa Shehzade, u dërgoi një mesazh të fuqishëm pushtuesve e copëtuesve të Shqipërisë Etnike më 1878, 1913, 1919 dhe 1941, duke theksuar: “Na po e shpallim haptas, nuk kemi as ma të voglin pretendim mbi asnji copë tokë që nuk asht e jona. Duem, pra, vetëm gjithëçka asht tokë arbënore, e banueme prej njij popullsije shqiptare. Prandaj, fqinjët t’onë nuk kanë shka druejnë prej nesh …”20. Anëtarët e tjerë të Grupit organizues para delegatëve do të spikatnin kërkesat për programin dhe për statutin e Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit, që do të viheshin në rendin e ditës në ditën e dytë dhe të tretë të punimeve të Kuvendit themelues. Veterani i luftës për lirinë e Kosovës historike, Shefqet Shkupi, do të saktësonte: “Qellimet janë ato që përmendi vetë Kryetari i jonë dhe që kanë lidhje të ngushtë me vullnetin e përbashkët të krejt Popullit të Kosovës, Dibrës, Strugës dhe Tetovës; don me thanë, pikë së pari, sigurimi i bashkimit të së gjitha këtyne Vendeve me Shqipninë e Vjetër21., së cilës i përkasin nga çdo pikëpamje: nga ajo historike, nga ajo gjeografike dhe nga ajo ethnografike; së dyti, për të sigurue plotësimin e njisisë s’onë ethnike tue përfshimë në rrethin e Votrës s’onë kombëtare, të Shtetit të Lirë, të pavarun, Shqiptar, të gjitha ato Vise që, për nji arsye a për nji tjetër, fshajnë ende nën robni; së treti, tue u frymëzue nga vepra atdhetare e paharrueshme e Lidhjes së Prizrendit, me hedhun, qysh tashti, themelet e njij organizimi mprojtjeje politike, diplomatike dhe ushtarake të këtyne të drejtave të pamohueshme dhe, si të tilla, të paprekëshme para çdo të drejte, edhe para asaj ma fillestare”22. Oratori, personalitet shumë i rëndësishëm i historisë shqiptare, do të angazhohej për bashkimin me Mbretnin Shqiptare edhe të viseve të tjera shqiptare të cilat ende mbaheshin nën okupimin bullgar dhe administrimin e tërthortë të Mbretërisë së Malit të Zi dhe të Serbisë së Nediqit. Shefqet Shkupi theksoi para delegatëve: “Vendi i jonë asht i synuem nga lakmina të pangishme imperialiste, pse, ndër fqinj, ka ba pak, ase aspak hapa kuptimi i drejtësisë së vërtetë, si edhe pse, drejtuesat e klikave të ndryshme të përparshme ushtarake, si Mihajloviçi, vazhdojnë t’andrrojnë krijime artificiale, kryekëput tashma të pamundëshme, si Jugosllavia e përparshme, që shkretoi, rrenoi, për tridhetë vjet rresht, Fisin Arbënuer në Kosovën t’onë”. Qëllimi i ngritjes së Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit pasqyrohej në një fjali të thjeshtë: “Gjithçka për Liri!” të dr. Rexhep Krasniqit, historiani shqiptar i parë, më i thelli i Lidhjes Shqiptare të Prizrenit të vitit 1878, e cila, siç konstatonte: “do të mbetet, heret e vonë, e pashlyeshme ndër mendje dhe ndër shpirtna të gjithë Shqiptarve, pse i detyrohet asaj Lidhje qenja dhe shpëtimi i Fisit t’onë nga gënjeshtrat e këlyshvet të Rusisë”23. Kërkesës për bashkimin shqiptar për të realizuar aspiratën e bashkimit të Shqipërisë Etnike i dha kuptimin e amanetit patrioti Tahir Zajmi. Ai theksoi: “Vullneti i krejt popullit që kemi nderin të përfaqësojmë në gji të kësaj mbledhjeje asht aj i realizimit të bashkimit të persosun ndërmjet Kosovës, Dibrës dhe Strugës me Shqipninë e Vjetër. Prandaj, na, tue interpretue kët vullnet besnikisht, duhet që, njizani, ta shpallim kët bashkim në trajtë plebishitare(…), për realizimin e Njisisë s’onë ethnike”. Personalitet politik, Zajmi, i zoti për pushkë dhe për penë, konceptoi platformën politike - “Vullneti paqësor Kosovar”, në të cilën, midis të tjerave, saktësoi: “Kuvendi i tashëm i Prizrendit asht mbledhja e madhe e krejt popullit shqiptar që, padrejtësinat e Europës imperijaliste, kishin lanë, për dy herë rresht, nën zgjedhë t’imperjalistavet të Ballkanit” dhe konstatoi: Porsa të sigurohen këto të drejta, që nuk mund t’i mohojë as kriteri i drejtësisë ma fillestare, populli shqiptar do t’a frymëzojë politikën e mbrendshme dhe të jashtëme nga drejtime që do të përbajnë gjith’ aq norma themelore të pacënueshme, kundrejt fqinjve të vet(…)”24. Atmosferë patriotike entuziaste bashkimtare në Kongresin themelues të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit solli fjala e mësuesit mitrovicas Bedri Gjinaj: “Dërgata e Mitrovicës merr pjesë në këtë mbledhje historike, e bindun se, nga bisedat dhe punimet e saja do të dalë ajo që pret krejt populli shqiptar: vendimi për t’a krijue, me të drejtë e me gjakë, Shqipninë e andrrueme prej të gjithë Martirvet t’onë: Shqipnija Ethnike”25. Më 17 shtator 1943 Këshilli Ekzekutiv i Përgjithshëm i Tiranës informonte popullin se kishte shpallur “pavarësinë e Shqipërisë” dhe e ftonte “për domosdoshmërinë e mbrojtjes së Shqipërisë Etnike”26. Në këtë ditë, pikërisht më 17 shtator 1943, i zhvilloi punimet Seanca e dytë e Kuvendit themelues të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit. Kryetari i Këshillit nisjatuer, Musa Shehzade në këtë seancë Kuvendit themelues së Lidhjes ia propozoi Kryesinë e Kongresit në përbërje: Një Kryetar, Dy Nënkryetarë, Një Sekretar, për të “kryesue mbledhjet dhe me drejtue zhvillimin e bisedimeve t’interesantshme të mbledhjes historike”27. Sipas Tahir Zajmit, në Kuvendin themelues morën pjesë 42 delegatë28. Me vota të fshehta Kuvendi për Kryetar zgjodhi dijetarin Sheh Musa Shehzade me 38 vota, kurse për nënkryetarë: Aqif Blutën dhe dr. Rexhep Mitrovicën, me nga 17 vota. “Me propozim të Kryetarit (Musa Shehzades), mbledhja pranon, me aklamim, si Sekretar të Kongresit Z. Bedri Gjinaj”29. Me kërkesën e Kryetarit të Kuvendit, punimet e të gjitha seancave do t’i drejtonte dr. Rexhep Krasniqi30. Organi i Komitetit të Kosovës - “Kosova”, iu kushtua edhe biografive të personaliteteve drejtuese të Kuvendit themelues të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit. Aty theksohej: “Z. Musa Shehu, prej Prizrendi, asht nji nga figurat ma të lashta, pra veteran i mirënjoftun kudo nëpër botën shqiptare, si përpjekjes i palodhun, në çdo kohë dhe për çdo rrethanë, i përmbushjes së aspiratave të shejta të Kombit shqiptar; burrë qind për qind i ndershëm, guximtar dhe i patundëshëm në ndjekjen e parimevet themelore që kanë frymëzue, herët e vonë, lëvizjet kombëtare të Vendit t’onë e, si i tillë, edhe shok i pandarshëm i Plakut të maleve, Bajram Currit të paharrueshëm. Zgjedhja e tij në krye të Kongresit, pra, difton haptas udhën që mendon të ndjekë vetë Kongresi(…)”. Dhe, duke folur për Aqif Blutën, përfaqësuesin e Sanxhakut, Kosova, midis të tjerash, shkruante: “Ky burrë gjakovar31., nji nga oficerat ma të shquem të dalun nga Shkolla turke, asht figura ma përfaqësuese e Sanxhakut; asi Burri që, në çdo kohë, nën çdo pushtim, nuk ka pushue kurrë së luftuemi për realizimin e vullnetit të popullit kosovar për të qenë nji dhe i pandashëm kundra çdo vale shkatërrimtare; asht Burri që, klika ushtarake imperijaliste e Belgradit, i ndeu, ma se nji herë, kurthe mbi kurthe, për t’a shdukun nga qarkullimi, për ta vra, që të pushonte, në gji të Skupçinës, zani i tij i fuqishëm, kundra tiranisë, kundra terrorizmit, kundra masakrave dhe kundra luftës së shkombëtarizimit që zhvillonte Serbija imperijaliste mbi popullin shqiptar të Visevet thjesht shqiptare të Kosovës(…); asht Burri, ma në fund, që ka vendos, për çka i përket sektorit të vet, m’e bashkue, me çdo mënyrë dhe me çdo therori, Tregun e Ri, vend thjesht shqiptar, si ç’e ka diftue me gjakun e derdhun bujarisht në çdo rasë rreziku, me Atdheun e përbashkët shqiptar”. Duke folur për historianin dr. Rexhep Krasniqi, gazeta Kosova, saktësonte: “…ma i riu në Kryesi, asht djaloshi që asht rritë e burrnue me aspiratat dhe me idealet e Plakut të pavdekshëm të Maleve (Bajram Currit), djalë atdhetar që, për Shqipni, mendon dhe jeton e që, si të gjithë të rijt e Kosovës Kreshnike, asht i frymëzuem nga vullneti i patundun që të kryhet, këtë herë, nji herë e përgjithëmonë, Porosia e të Parve: krijimi i Shqipnisë Ethnike…”32. Në punimet e Seancës së Dytë, hapësirën kohore më të madhe e zuri: “Bisedim mbi Bashkimin e Kosovës, të Dibrës dhe të Strugës me Shqipni”. Kuvendi themelues vendosi: “Këto Vise t’i bashkohen Nanës s’onë të përbashkët; Nanës Shqipni”33. Juristi Esad Berisha, përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Gjilanit pasqyroi dimensionet e dhunës bullgare në viset shqiptare të okupuara nga Bullgaria dhe konstatoi: “Detyrat që na presin për realizimin e vullnetit të të gjithë Shqiptarëve: krijimin e Shqipnisë Ethnike, janë të shumta dhe tepër të randa. Për t’i dalë në krye kësaj pune, ka vetëm nji udhë; të ndjekim porosinë që na ka lanë Bilbili i gjuhës Shqipe, Naim Frashëri: “Punë, punë, natë e ditë, që të shofim pakëz dritë”34. Në kohën derisa po i zhvillonte punimet Seanca e Dytë e Kongresit të Prizrenit, arritën përfaqësuesit e Komitetit Ekzekutiv të Përgjithshëm të Tiranës: Bedri be Pejani, Rexhep Mitrovica dhe Xhafer Deva, të shoqëruar nga Rrok Maloku dhe “shumë delegatë të tjerë”35. Sipas Tahir Zajmit, me këta ishin edhe publicistët shqiptarë më të shquar të kohës: dr. Xhelal Mitrovica dhe Maz’har Sopoti, i vetmi delegat i arealit të Shqipërisë londineze pjesëmarrës në Kuvendin themelues të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit36. I pari ishteredaktor i organit “Kombi” kurse i dyti drejtor i organit “Kosova”, prandaj informatat në këto organe janë burime autentike, të dorës së parë, nga stenogramet e kuvendit. I tërë Kuvendi Dërgatën nga Tirana e priti me brohoritje: “Rroftë Bashkimi Kombëtar!”, kurse Bedri be Pejani, duke përshëndetur delegatët, midis të tjerash, theksoi: ”Mbas kapitullimit t’Italisë, në Kryeqytetin t’onë, në Tiranë, asht formue nji Komitet Ekzekutiv i Përgjithshëm, prej gjashtë vetësh, i cili kryen përkohësisht, detyrat e Qeverisë, në pritje të mbledhjes së njij Kuvendi Kombëtar, nga gjini i të cilit do të dalë Qeverija e përherëshme dhe caktimi i trajtës së regjimit që do t’i epet Shtetit”. Dhe, këtu duhet të nënvizohet fuqimisht konstatimi i Bedri be Pejanit në përmbyllje të fjalës, një si amanet për brezat shqiptarë: “Italija, ajo që perdhunoi lirinë dhe pavarësinë shqiptare në vitin 1939, pësoi dënimin që meritonte. Çdo i huaj që vjen për t’a nënshtrue Kombin Shqiptar e ka fatin të caktuem: del me këpucë të kuqe. Kështu duel edhe Italija!” Kjo nënkuptonte betimin, se fatin e Italisë do ta pësojë akëcili okupator që mund të synojë okupimin e tokave shqiptare37. Ndërkaq Fjala e Rexhep Mitrovicës do të shestonte platformën politike, diplomatike e luftarake të Qeverisë së Shqipërisë në formim e sipër. “Të drejtat t’ona kombëtare do të mprohen, me të gjitha fuqinat. Kombi Shqiptar, këtë herë, nuk do të lejojë ma të kryhen mbi kurriz të tij padrejtësinat e së shkuemes. Shqiptarët, të bashkuem të gjithë me nji dëshirë dhe për nji qëllim, pa marrë para syshë asnji dallim krahinuer, besimi ase ideologjije, do të jenë, nesër, po të gjindemi para nji gjase përtrimi të padrejtësisë, nji blok i vetëm kundra çdo dredhije imperijaliste”. Burrështeti Rexhep Mitrovica nga foltorja e Kuvendit themelues të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit i vuri në spikamë kombit shqiptar se fundi i pushtimit gjerman-hitlerian ishte afër dhe e ftonte atë të përgatitej për epilogun e e pashmangshëm të Luftës së Dytë Botërore. Theksoi: “Na duhet t‘i përgatitemi, të gjithë së bashku, edhe njij përpjekjeje tjetër: asaj politike dhe diplomatike. Nesër, kur të shtrohet tryeza e paqës, duhet që Kombi Shqiptar të dalë para saja me të tana dokumentat që do të provojnë të drejtat e tij nga çdo pikëpamje. Duhet që kombi i jonë të jetë në gjendje, me nji herë, porsa të fillojë bisedimi mbi fatin e popujve, për t’i dalë zot vetvetes edhe në këtë fushë, madje kryesisht në këtë fushë”. Si masë preventive për të pritur fundin e Luftës së Dytë botërore propozoi këto aktivitete të ngutshme: Regjistrimi i banorëve në të gjitha viset shqiptare jashtë Shqipërisë londioneze dhe mbledhja e dokumenteve që do të provonin autoktoninë dhe të drejtën etnike e historike të shqiptarëve në ato toka të copëtuara me Traktare diplomatike: më 1878, 1913, 1919, 1941. Mitrovica saktësoi qartë: “Dokumentet që të provojnë të tana shpërnguljet e përdhunëshme, kolonizimet e padrejta, grabitjet e tokave dhe të pasunive, ndjekjet, vrasjet, presjet, djegiet, torturimet, terrorizmat dhe masakrimet. Me këto dokumenta në dorë, Kombi Shqiptar mundet të dalë, krejt i vllazënuem, kryenaltë përpara Konferencës së ardhëshme të paqës dhe të kërkojë të gjitha ato të drejta që, të dokumentueme dhe të provueme, të studjueme dhe të konstatueme nga nji drejtësi e vertetë, nga e cila urojmë të jetë e frymëzueme nesër mbledhja e paqës së botës, nuk mund t’i mohohen, nuk do t’i mohohen”38. Kuvendi themelues i Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit Seancën e tretë e mbajti më 18 shtator 1943, me këtë rend të ditës: “Bashkimi i Mitrovicës me Shqipni”, përkatësisht “Bisedim mbi çashtjen e bashkimit të Mitrovicës, Podujevës, Vuçiternës, Pazarit të Ri, Senicës e Zonës Neutrale me Shqipni”39.Përfaqësuesi i Besianës (ish-Podjeva), patrioti Jahja Fusha, konfirmoi fuqimisht dëshirën dhe kërkesën e visit të Llapit për t’u bashkuar me Mëmën Shqipëri: “Un jam Delegat i Llapit, të atij Vendi që, ndonëse vuejti shekuj nën zgjedhën e Perandorisë Ottomane, ndonëse hoq nji mij e nji të zeza nën shkelmin e Klikës Ushtarake imperjaliste të Belgradit, nuk flet, as nuk din të flasë, prej njij skaje në tjetrën të gjanësisë së vet, tjetër gjuhë veç gjuhës s’onë amtare; Shqipes së pavdekëshme; jam delegat i Llapit, i atij vendi qind për qind shqiptar, që padrejtësinat e Fuqivet imperjaliste t’Evropës kishin dënue, si shumë vende të tjera thjesht shqiptare, me nji padrejtësi të randë”. Në fund, martiri i kombit, Fusha, e ftoi “Kuvendin, që të vendosë marrjen e të tana atyne masave që do të gjykohen të përshtatëshme për të sigurue lidhjen e bashkimin e Mitrovicës, të Vuçiternës, të Podujevës, të Tregut të Ri dhe të Senicës me Shqipni”40. Dhe, veçanërisht mesazhet e Fjalimit të delegatit nga Tregu i Ri Aqif Bluta, janë historike edhe për jetë të jetës së Shqipërisë Etnike: “Jam shumë i gëzuem që kam fatin e bardhë, mbas tridhetë e sa vjetve përpjekjesh të vazhdueshme, të ndodhemi, për herë të parë, si përfaqësues i Tregut të Ri dhe i Senicës, në gji të nji Kuvendi Kombëtar si ai i tashmi (…) me Atdheun e përbashkët të të gjithë Shqiptarëve: me Shqipninë Nanë”. Patrioti zjarr vullkanik i pashuar për lirinë e Shqipërisë Etnike, Açif Bluta, do të konstatonte, guximshëm e qartë: “Tregu i Ri, ose Jeni Pazari, si quhej deri dje, si dhe Senica me krahinat e tyne, janë vise thjesht shqiptare, pse popullsija që i banon asht krejt shqiptare; çdo njeri, ndër ato ana, din të thotë se prej ç’far fisi shqiptar rrjedh”, ndaj me kërkesën këmbëngulëse të popullit “po bashkohemi me Shqipninë, me Nanën t’onë të përbashkët, për të cilën jemi djeg e shkrumue, jemi vra e shkretue deri në ditë të sodit”41. Këtu sikur e kërkon momenti historik të sjellim edhe një fragment nga Fjala e Blutës, për faktin se qysh nga periudha e monizmit socialist-komunist “shkenca shqiptare”42 dhe politika shqiptare legale kanë hequr dorë qartë nga një pjesë e Shqipërisë historike e etnike, pikërisht nga Sanxhaku i Vilajetit të Kosovës: “Gjatë këtyne dy vjetve e gjysë këto krahina, që kam nderin të përfaqësoj në gji të kësaj mbledhjeje, kanë provue, me gjakun e derdhun bujarisht, se sa e duen dhe se si e mprojnë individualitetin e tyne kombëtar, bashkimin e tyne me Shqipni dhe lirinë e mëvehtësinë kombëtare; qindra dhe mija të flijuem në fushë të nderës, në ndeshje me fuqina shumë herë ma të shumta, shumë herë ma të mëdhaja dhe shumë herë ma të pajosuna me mjete moderne, janë zmbrapun kreshnikisht nga popullsinat t’ona trime”43. Dhe, duhet të theksohet se në mbështetje të kërkesave të Aqif Blutës do të ngrihej fuqimisht përfaqësuesi i Rugovës, patrioti Salih Rama, i cili do të theksonte: “Edhe un, si malësuer, due me fol në kët Kuvend, me folë për të mirën e Vendit, me fol, poh, për t’i u lutun Qeverisë s’onë në Tiranë qi të mundohet me na i shpëtue qato tokë krejt shqyptare qi janë andej ç’prej Mitrovicet, në Pazar e në Senicë. Ato janë toka t’ona pse atje populli asht shqyptar, me zemër e me adete, si na kësaj ane. Un i njof njato vend, pse kam konë me luftue, bashkë me shok‘t e mij, kundra shkjevet, qi dojshin me hie atje me vra e me therë gjinden, veç se janë e duen me metë shqyptarë sikur na këndejna”44. Po kështu, për bashkimin me Mbretninë e Shqipnisë të ish-Zonës së interesave gjermane në veri të Shqipërisë Etnike do të angazhohet me dinjitet përfaqësuesi i Nënprefekturës së Vushtrrisë, martiri Adem Voca: “Tash detyra e jonë asht e qartë: duhet që, të bashkuem në nji Besë të papërdhunueme, t’i përmbledhim të tana fuqinat t’ona për përmbushjen e aspiratavet dhe të kërkimevet t’ona te shejta për krijimin e Shqipnisë Ethnike. Nuk duem asgja që nuk asht e jona; por, çka ashte jona, duhet pa tjetër të na këthehet. Edhe Mitrovica, Tregu i Ri e Senica janë shqiptare. Pra, na përkasin neve. Qeverija e Tiranës, prandaj, duhet të ftohet që t’i përvishet punës, për sot e për nesër, që të na i sigurojë, me çdo mënyrë dhe mjet, të drejtat t’ona. Ajo do të ketë, në këtë përpjekje, krejt Kombin Shqiptar mbas vedit e në vi të parë, po t’a lypë nevoja, tanë Kosovën”45. Ndërkaq, përfaqësuesi i Gjakovës, Sulejman Kryeziu, bëri një krahasim mbi rëndësinë që pati Lidhja Shqiptare e Prizrenit për mbrojtjen e tërësisë së Shqipërisë Etnike dhe të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit që po ngrihej, për bashkimin e tërësisë së asaj që ishte ruajtur nga tërërsia e Shqipërisë historike dhe etnike. Patrioti, midis të tjerash, theksoi: “Lidhja e atëherëshme e Prizrenit vendosi dhe e shpëtoi Vendin. Lidhja e sotshme duhet gjithashtu, t’i dalë zot njisisë s’onë ethnike: t’a plotësojë dhe t’a mprojë. Nji hap drejtë plotësimit të njisisë s’onë ethnike do të jetë, pa tjetër, edhe bashkimi i Mitrovicës, i Pazarit të Ri dhe i Senicës me Shqipni”46. Pas një debatimi të gjithanshëm të delegatëve, Kuvendi themelues i Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit formuloi dhe aprovoi këto konkluza: “Kuvendi i dytë i Prizrenit, i mbledhun me 16 të Shtatuer-it 1943, si bisedoi, në mbledhjen e tij të tretë, ditën e 18 Shtatuerit 1943, gjatë e gjanë problemin e Prefekturës së Mitrovicës, tue e shqyrtue nga të gjitha pikëpamjet: nga ajo historike, gjeografike dhe ethnografike, bisedim në të cilin muerën pjesë nxehtësisht të gjitha Dërgatat e viseve të përfaqësueme në Kongres; D e k l a r o n: Të gjitha vendet që përshinë rrethi i Prefekturës së Mitrovicës, don me thanë; Mitrovica, Vuçiterna, Pazari i Ri dhe Podujeva, janë vise të banueme ku krejtësisht prej popullsije me gjak, gjuhe e zakone thjesht shqiptare dhe ku me nji përqindje dërmuese, gjithënji shqiptare, që kapet deri në 95 dhe 99% dhe, si të tilla, i përkasin krejt Shqipnisë; F t o n: Të gjithë Shqiptarët, mbrenda ase jashta Shqipnisë, ku do që janë dhe ku do që ndodhen, që, ndër përpjekje të tyne atdhetare, të kenë, si nji ndër caqe themelore të luftës së shejtë për Liri, pavarësi dhe bashkim të të gjithë bijve të Nanës së përbashkët: të Nanës Shqipni, edhe Prefekturën e Mitrovicës, populli i së cilës, si ç’e ka bamë të njoftun në gji të kësaj mbledhjeje, asht gati m’u shkri për t’a pamë të konkretuem në realitet andrrën e vet të bashkimit me Shqipni” etj. Vendimin për bashkimin e viseve të ish-Zonës së interesave gjermane me Mbretninë e Shqipnisë e nënshkruan përfaqësuesit: “Delegatë të Mitrovicës, Vuçiternës, Pazarit të Ri dhe Podujevës (Llap)”47. Kuvendin themelues i cili nxori në dritë Lidhjen e Dytë të Prizrenit i përshëndeti publicisti Maz’har Sopoti, siç u tha: veteran i përpjekjeve për tërësinë dhe pavarësinë shtetërore të Shqipërisë Etnike, drejtor i organit “Kosova” i cili saktësoi: “Nuk duem as Shqipni të vogël as të madhe: duem Shqipninë që asht, si nga pikëpamja historike ashtu dhe nga ajo ethnografike, me popull, me zakone, me tradita, me doke dhe gjuhë vend shqiptar dhe, si i tillë, kryekëput pjesë plotësuese e Shqipnisë Tanësore; duem, shkurt, vetëm gjithëçka asht krejt e jona” Fjala e Sopotit ishte më e gjata e mbajtur në Kuvendin themelues të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit. Ai, midis të tjerash, konstatoi burrërisht: “Sigurimi i njisisë s’onë ethnike në një Shtet kryekëput të lirë, në nji Shtet kryekëput të pavarun, në nji Shtet që të jetë kryekëput i Kombit Shqiptar(…). Njisi ethnike a vdekje(…). T’i përmbledhim, pra, të tana energjinat t’ona dhe, si nji blok i pathyeshëm, andej dhe këndej kufijve të vitit 1913, të synojmë nji cak të vetëm: sigurimin e Lirisë s’onë brenda kufijve që përshinë vetë njësija e jonë ethnike…”48. Në vazhdim të Seancën së tretë, në pasditën e 18 shtatorit 1943, Kuvendi Themelues i Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit diskutoi për mënyrat e “Organizimit politik e ushtarak të Vendit”. Për këto çështje i pari foli arsimtari prizrenas, Sylejman Aliu – Drini49, dhe e ftoi kombin të hidhej në përpjekje për të evituar mundësitë e përsëritjes së Londrës (1913) dhe Versailles (1919) në dëm të Shqipërisë Etnike. Theksoi, fuqimisht, se “Sot duhet të mendojmë për organizimin e nji mprojtjeje që të jetë e aftë me i përmbledhë të gjithë burrat nën flamurët e luftës në rasë rreziku(…). Për t’i arrijtun këtij qëllimi lypet që, në krye të këtij organizimi, të vehen burra të ndërshëm, atdhetarë të sprovuem në çdo rasë dhe elemente që të jenë t’afta t’i përmbledhin rreth kësaj organizate të gjitha kategorinat e popullit, pa asnji dallim”50. Opcionin politik luftarak të Sylejman Aliut - Drinit e përkrahu fuqimisht Tahir Zajmi, i cili, midis të tjerash, konstatoi: “Për çka i përket mprojtjes, jemi të bindun se do të mendojë krejt Kombi Shqiptar, pse Kosova, Dibra dhe Struga nuk janë veç se krahina thjesht shqiptare dhe, si të tilla, pjesë të pandarëshme të Shqipnisë. Mproja, pra e këtyne vendeve, nuk asht nji nevojë e domosdoshme vetëm për to, por për krejt Kombin(…).Me gjithë këtë, na, Kosova, Dibra dhe Struga, që jemi ma t’ekspozueme kundrejt rreziqeve t’ardhëshme, duhet të mendojmë, ma përpara dhe ma fort se viset tjera të Shqipnisë, për çdo të papritun që mund të na ruej koha. Nji përgatitje e tillë ishte mendue, edhe ma përpara; por mjerisht, rrethanat ndër të cilat jemi ndodhun, nuk na e kanë lejue. Prandej tash që këto pengime janë shdukun, duhet t’i kushtohemi, me gjithë fuqi, kësaj përgatitjeje”. Në vazhdim, veterani i luftës për Shipërinë Etnike, vuri në pah dëmet si pasojë e mosvigjilencës shqiptare në janar 1943, në Bihor, kur çetnikët serbo-malazez therën dhe dogjën, në shtëpitë e tyre, “nji sasi të tmerrshme viktimash prej katër mij e shtatëqind vetësh, ma shumë gra, fëmij, pëleq dhe plaka”51 dhe, me forcë të argumenteve, vuri në spikamë: “Rreziqet priten vetëm me gatësi përballimi të çdo të papritune. Pra, duhet t’armatosemi, t’armatosemi deri ndër dhambë; të forcohemi për çdo gjasë, me çdo mënyrë dhe me çdo mjet. Organizimi i plotë politik dhe ushtarak, duhet të mbeshtetet kryesisht mbi fuqinat t’ona, due me thanë të popullit; burimet, nga të cilat do të dalë kjo përgatitje, si nga pikëpamja financjare ashtu dhe nga të gjitha të tjerat, duhet të jemi na vetë: qytetarë dhe katundarë; gjithë pasunija e jonë, e tundshme, duhet vue në dispozitë t’ organizatës që do të lejë prej kësaj mbledhjeje. T’ organizuem në këtë mënyrë, na do të mundemi të mprohemi, të shpëtojmë dhe të fitojmë davanë t’onë”52 Pasoi fjala e shkurtër, por plotësisht me mesazh testamenti, e Bedri be Pejanit, i lagjjes së madhorëve të kombit: “Pika që asht në bisedim tash në gji të këtij Kuvendi, ka randësi themelore: asht mproja e Vendit e, si mprojë, prej saj do të varet e nesërmja e jonë: humbja ase fitimi. Prandaj, kësaj pike, si gjithë të tjeravet, duhet t’i kushtojmë kujdesin t’onë ma të madh. Asht nji e vërtetë e pabisedueshme se, çdo lëvizje, për të mund me shkue përpara, për t’i arrijtun caqevet të veta, ka nevojë për organizim, pse, pa organizim, nuk i dilet asgjaje në krye. Por, edhe me organizim, duhet të kemi njerëz, njerëz që punojnë ditë e natë, me të gjitha fuqinat e tyne, drejt qëllimit të caktuem. Pra, edhe neve, na duhen, kryesisht, për t’arrijtun qëllimin t’onë të përbashkët, burra, burra si ata që u dalluen për të mirë të Shqipnisë 65 vjet përpara, në Lidhjen e Prizrendit”. Më tutje, Pejani, konstatoi dhe përfundoi qartë e me përplotni: “Si mbas mendimit t’em, organizimi që paraqitet në rasën t’onë si ma i përshtatëshëm asht ai që të ketë, në Prizrend, nji Komitet Qendruer, i cili, mandej, të ketë degët e veta në të gjitha Prefekturat, Nënprefekturat dhe Komunat e të gjitha Viseve të Kosovës, Dibrës dhe Strugës e mundësisht, edhe në të gjitha viset e Shqipnisë”53. Në vazhdim të Seancës së tretë drejtuesi i punimeve Kongresit ia paraqiti propozimin e Kryesisë së Kuvendit për anëtarët e Komitetit Qendruer të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit, pikërisht burrat që me veprimtari politike të gjatë kishin dhënë provimin para Atdheut: Rexhep Mitrovica (kryetar), Sheh Musa Shehzade dhe profesor Kolë Margjini (nënkryetarë), Sheh Hasani, Asllan Boletini, Tahir Zajmi dhe Qazim Bllaca. Në vazhdim vuri në pah se “Komiteti Qendruer do t’i ketë bashkëpunëtorët e vet në çdo qendër Prefekture, Nënprefekture dhe komune (…) dhe do të ketë fuqina të plota; do të bisedojë dhe do të vendosë me shumicë votash (…), shkurt mund të themi se, prej tij, duhet të rrjedhë gjithëshka e, degat, në bashkëpunim me te, do të ngarkohen me zbatimin e masave të marruna”54. Kongresi aprovoi me aklamacion propozimin e Kryesisë dhe miratoi propozimin e delegatit të Pejës Qerim Begollit, që prefekturat, nënprefekturat dhe komunat të përcaktoheshin vetë për kryetarët e Degëve të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit. Kryesuesi i seancave, dr. Rexhep Krasniqi, e shpalli të mbyllur Kuvendit Themelues të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit, me këtë konstatim: “Gjatë këtyne bisedimeve janë hedhun themelet e nji organizimi që, dal nga dalë, do të jetë organizata drejtuese e gjithë mprojtës dhe e rregullimit t’onë ndër të gjitha fushat. Urojmë që, vepra e jonë, të ketë suksese të shkëlqyeshme”55. Këtu duhet të konstatohet se, për rëndësinë simbolike dhe për të treguar vazhdimësinë e përpjekjeve shqiptare për Shqipërinë Etnike, Vendimet e Kuvenndit themelues të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit do të nënshkruheshin më 19 shtator 1943, pas orës nëntë, në Ndërtesën e Selisë së Lidhjes Shqiptare të Prizrenit56. Realisht, gjatë natës së 18/19 shtatorit 1943 në Prizren kishin arritur mijëra patriotë nga të gjitha viset e Kosovës në kuptimin e konceptit kombëtar të viteve 1941-1944, por edhe nga ish-areali i Shqipërisë londineze. Së këndejmi, mëngjesi i 19 shtatorit 1943 ishte ngjarja më madhështore që njohu historia e Prizrenit. Dhe, kronisti besnik i kësaj ngjarjeje historike, do të konstatojë se, derisa masa me ndërgjegje kombëtare, të fisnikëruar me këtë ngjarje, thërriste: “Rroftë Shqipnija e Lirë!”, “Rroftë Kosova Shqiptare!”, “Rroftë Besa e Burrave!”, “Rroftë Bashkimi Kombëtar!”(…), Dërgatat e ndryshme, të cilat, t’udhëhequna nga Kryetarët e tyne, hyjnë, njana mbas tjetrës, në sallën e ndërtesës, ku nënshkruejnë procesverbalet e mbledhjeve të Kuvendit”. Në vazhdim, Kronisti i organit të Komitetit të Kosovës, do të konstatonte edhe këtë fakt që flet për rëndësisnë e ngjarjes për kohën dhe për historinë: “Ndërsa vazhdon nënshkrimi i procesverbaleve, del në balkon të ndërtesës Z. Bedri Pejani, i cili mban nji fjalim tue i shpjegue popullit randësinë dhe kuptimin e vendimevet të marruna. Mbas Z. Pejani marrin fjalën, njani pas tjetrit, edhe Z. Tahir Zajmi e Z. Ibrahim Fehmiu, të cilët, shkurtas, deklarojnë se, mbas vendimevet të marruna, mehlemi i plagëvet t’ona asht nji i vetëm; bashkimi. Bashkim ndër mendje dhe ndër zemra të të gjithëve”57. Në këtë mënyrë madhështore i kurorëzoi qëllimet historike Kuvendi themelues i Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit. Delegatët, me këngë e valle, vizituan të gjitha pjesët më atraktive të Prizrenit, dhe në fund arritën së bashku në Sheshin e “Përmendorës së Abdyl Frashërit” - një si Dodonë për të konfirmuar betimin e Besa-besës se kanë për të siguruar tërësisht idealet për të cilat u përpoqën dhe sakrifikuan udhëheqësit dhe luftëtarët e Lidhjes Shqiptare të Prizrenit të viteve 1878-188158. Veprimtarët e Lidhjes dolën në terren dhe deri nga fundi i tetorit 1943 formuan komitetet e qarqeve, të rretheve e të komunave në arealin e Kosovës sipas konceptit kombëtar të kohës –viset jashtë arealit të Shqipërisë londineze. Fryma e Lidhjes do të përcillej në Asamblenë Kombëtare të mbledhur nga mesi i tetorit 1943, në Tiranë59. Më lart u tha se gjatë përgatitjes për thirrjen e Asamblesë Kombëtare të Mbretnisë Shqiptare u bënë ndryshime në Komitetin Qendruer të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit. Realisht, një numër i anëtarëve të Kuvendit të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit dhe të anëtarëve të Këshillit Qendruer të saj u zgjodhën përfaqësues të rretheve në Kuvendin Kombëtar. Më 16 tetor 1943 fillonte punën Asamblea, përkatësisht Kuvendi Kombëtar. Kryetari i Komitetit Qendruer të Lidhjes, Rexhep Mitrovica fillimisht do të zgjidhej Nënkryetar i Kuvendit dhe më 8 nëntor 1943 - Kryeministër i Shqipërisë60. Në postin e kryetarit të Komitetit Qendruer të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit do të vinte veterani i Pavarësisë së Shqipërisë, Bedri be Pejani - Babushi61. Tashti Kuvendin e Përgjithshëm e përbënin 33 personalitete të shquara: Musa Shehu, Bedri Pejani,Tahir Zajmi, Kolë Margjini, Sheh Hasani, Esat Berisha, Sylejman Aliu dhe Ahmet Lusha (anëtarë të Komitetin Qendruar), Qemal Karahoda dhe Luk Simoni - përfaqësues të Prefekturës së Prizrenit, Nuredin H. Halili - përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Therandës (Suharekës), Bejtullah Haxhiu - përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Rahovecit, Hasan Dashi – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Gjakovës, Eshref Arifi – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Sharrit (Dragashit), Jusuf Agushi – përfaqësues i Prishtinës, Halim Shuku – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Ferizajt, Mehmet Devaja – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Gjilanit, Nexhib Basha – përfaqësues i prefekturës së Pejës, Bedri Pejani - përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Skënderajt, Bajram Gashi – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Burimit (Istok), Shemsi Ferri – përfaqësues i Plavës-Gucisë, Vehbi Hamzaga – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Tutinit, Adem Kurtaga – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Rozhajës, Musa Boletini dhe Bedri Gjin – përfaqësues të prefekturës së Mitrovicës, Ekrem Jegeni – përfaqësues i prefekturës së Dibrës, Mentor Çoku – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Strugës, Av. Adem Sadriu – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Kërçovës, Remzi Ragipi – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Gostivarit, Ahmet Lusha – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Tetovës, Esat Berisha – përfaqësues i prefekturës së Shkupit, Haxhi Xheladini – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Kaçanikut, Sylejman Ashkiu – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës Kumanovë-Preshevë, Hasan Agë Zvezdiu - përfaqësues i Zonës neutrale të Senicës, Tahir Zajmi – përfaqësues i Kukësit, Zenun Gashi – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës së Tropojës, Lutfi Spahiu – përfaqësues i nënprefekturës Bicaj62 Nga sa u pa më lartë, Komiteti Qendruer i Lidhjes, në vijimësi të aktivitetit, numrin e anëtarëve të Komitetit Qendruer nga shtatë sa u zgjodhën në Kuvendin themelues, më 18 shtator 1943, e shtoi në katërmbëdhjetë, të zgjedhur në Mbledhjen e Dytë të Përgjithshme, më 17 – 20 janar 1944. Në këtë mbledhje, sa shihet nga mungesa e nënshkrimit në procesverbalin: “Delegatët e Kongresit të krahinave të ndryshme”, të nënshkruar më 20 janar 1944 nga Bedri Gjinaj (sekretar) dhe Bedri Pejani (kryetar), nuk ishin të pranishëm delegatët: Bajram Gashi, Av. Adem Sabriu, Haxhi Xheladini dhe Lutfi Spahiu. Ky dokument është mbyllur me konstatimin: “Na, ish Komitetit Qendruer dhe Delegatët e krahinave të ndryshëme, të tokave të lirueme dhe jo të lirueme, të Kosovës e të Dibrës që, tue qenë të zgjedhun nga ana e popullit, muerrëm pjesë në të gjitha seancat e mbledhjeve prej datës 17-I-1944 e deri më 20-I-1944, ku u shqyrtuen e u votuen projekti i Statutit dhe i rregullorës së mbrendshëme t’ Organizatës “Lidhja e IItë e Prizrenit. Për me zbatue e vue në veprim Statutin dhe të gjitha vendimet e Kuvendit në lidhje me mbrojtjen e visevet të Kosovës dhe revendikimin e tokave Shqiptare Etnike, që ende ndodhen jashtë kufive të sotshëm t’Atdheut i napim Mandatin Komitetit Qendruer t’Organizatës, i cili zgjidhet nji zanit prej. Z.Z. të posht shenuemëve: Për Prefekturën e Prizrenit Musa Shehu e Kolë Margjini, për Prefekturën e Prishtinës Sulejman Ashkiu e Mahmut Beg Pasha, për Prefekturën e Mitrovicës Arsllan Boletini, për Prefekturën e Pejës Bedri Pejani e Xhevat Begolli, për Prefekturën e Shkupit Esat Berisha, përPrefekturën e Senicës (Zona Neutrale) Nexhip Basha, Për krahinat: Ulqin, Triepsh, Hot e Grudë, nji që do të dërgohet prej atjehit, për Malet e Kosovës zavendëson Rexh Meta, për deri sa ata dergojnë nji ose pranojnë Rexh Metën, për Malet e Didrës nji që do të dërgojnë ata; Na, me zane të përbashkëta zgjodhëm për Kryesinë e Kom. Qendruer Kryetar: Bedri Pejanin N-Kryetar – Musa Shehun dhe Kolë Margjinin. V ë r t e t o h e t: Sekretar: Kryetari: Bedri Gjinaj Bedri Pejani Prizren, me 20-I-1944”63 Kryetari i Komitetit Qendruer, Bedri Pejani, tekstin e Statutit të Lidhjes II të Prizrenit ua paraqiti për miratim, me urgjencë, Qeverisë dhe Këshillit të Naltë të Shqipërisë, më 21 janar 1944. Këtë dokument Këshilli Ministror e miratoi më 12 shkurt dhe atë ia parashtroi për miratim Këshillit të Naltë, më 14 shkurt 194464. Këshilli i Naltë – Regjenca e Shqipërisë e miratoi Statutin e Organizatës “Lidhja II e Prizrenit pas një muaji, më 14 mars 1944, dhe urdhëroi “zbatimin e tij”. Dekretin e nënshkruan: Rexhep Mitrovica (Kryeministër) dhe Mehdi Frashëri (Kryetar), Patër Anton Harapi dhe Lef Nosi, anëtarë të Këshillit të Naltë65. Për të zbardhur shumë hamendje, tendenca e glorifikime publicistike e pseudoshkencore të dëmshme për mendimin politik, juridik e luftarak të Lidhjes së Dytë të Prizrenit, detyrohem të sjellë të plotë tekstin e Statutit, i cili qartë e paekuivoke fletë për detyrat, për rolin dhe për rëndësinë e Lidhjes si organizatë gjithëkosovare kombëtare participuese në aktivitetin propagandistik, politik, diplomatik, ushtarak e çlirimtar të Këshillit Ekzekutiv të Përgjithshëm, të Qeverisë dhe të Regjencës së Mbretnisë së Shqipnisë. Nuk i përkiste asnjë tarafi politik antifashist të kohës: LANÇ-së, Ballit Kombëtar as Legalitetit dhe qartë, e saktë, Lidhja e Dytë e Prizrenit ishte një mekanizëm logjistik i gjithanshëm i instancave qeveritare e pushtetore të Mbretnisë Shqiptare ekzistuese: “S T A T U T I i Organizatës ‘Lidhja e II-të e Prizrenit’ I TEMELIMI Në bazë të vendimevet që mori Kongresi i Prizrenit me 16-19 Shtatuer 1943, ku u përfaqësuen tokat e lirueme si dhe tokat tjera Shqiptare t’ish Mbretnis Jugosllave, themelohet “Organizata e Lidhjes II-të e Prizrenit”. II QELLIMI Kjo organizatë ka për qellim mbrojtjen e tokave të lirueme si edhe të tokave të tjera Shqiptare t’ish Jugosllavis. Si mjet për kët qëllim do të përpiqet të mbledhi dokumenta për Shqiptarsinë e viseve në fjalë dhe t’organizojë popullsinë fizikisht dhe moralisht për mbrojtjen e këtij thezi. III KOMPETENCA TOKËSORE Kompetenca toksore e kësaj Organizate shtrihet mbi të gjitha tokat e sipërshënueme, d.m.th. mbi Kosovën e lirueme, mbi çarkun e Dibrës si edhe mbi viset e tjera Shqiptare t’ish Jugosllavisë. Malsinat mbrenda kufivet të 1913-tës që ma parë vareshin prej qyteteve të Gjakovës, Prizrenit dhe Dibrës së Madhe, me qenë se ekonomikisht dhe gjeografikisht janë fare ngushtas të lidhuna me qytetët në fjalë, munt të përfaqësohen në Kuvend vullnetarisht dhe munt të marrin pjesë në Organizatën e Lidhjes së II-të të Prizrenit. IV ORGANIZIMI KOMPETENCA DHE FUNKSIONIMI Organizimi i Lidhjes së Prizrenit përfshin: 1)Kuvendi i Lidhjes, me qendër në Prizren, përbahet prej antarvet nga nji delegat për çdo rreth administrativ (Qendra e Prefekturavet dhe N/Prefekturavet). 2) Komiteti Qendruer, me seli në Prizren, përbahet prej katërmbëdhjetë (14) antarësh. Kryetari, dy N/Kryetarët dhe gjithë antarët tjerë të Komitetit Qendrruer zgjidhen prej Kuvendit. Kryetari dekretohet prej Këshillit të Naltë mbi propozimin e Kryeministrisë. 3) Komiteti Qarkuer, me seli në kryevendin e çdo Prefekture, përbahet prej shtatë (7) vetvet, të cilët zgjidhen si mbas procedurës së caktueme prej qarkores së Komitetit Ekzekutiv të Tiranës me datë 24-IX-1943 mbi rregullimin e zgjedhjes s’ Asemblistevet. Po kjo procedurë ndiqet edhe për zgjedhjen e antarve të Komitetit Rrethuer. Antarët e Komitetit Komunal zgjidhen prej Kryepleqsive të katundeve të Komunës me seli – qendra e Komunës; kurse Kryetari caktohet prej Komitetit Qendruer në mes t’antarve të zgjedhun si ma sipër. 4) Komiteti Rrethuer, me seli në kryevendin e çdo N/Prefekture, përbahet prej pesë (5) vetvet, të cilët zgjidhen si ma sipër, kurse Kryetari caktohet prej Komitetit Qarkuer. 5) Komiteti Komunal, me seli në kryevendin e çdo Komune, përbahet prej tre (3) vetvet, të cilët zgjidhen si ma sipër, kurse Kryetari caktohet prej Komitetit Rrethuer. 6) Komiteti Katunduer, me qendër katundin, përbahet prej pleqsisë së katundit. V Nëpunësat në shërbim t’organizatës, emnohen prej Komitetit Qendruer mbi propozimin e Komitetit përkatës. Në qoftë se nuk gjinden nëpunësa në numer të mjaftueshëm për kryemjen e shërbimeve t’organizatës me lejën e Kryetarit t’ Administratës së vendit, mund të ngarkohen me detyrat përkatëse Sekretarët Bashkijak ose komunal, kundrejt nji shpërblimi prej arkës s’organizatës. VI Në marrëveshje me Komandën e Përgjithëshme të Mbrojtjes Kombëtare, Organizata merr në shërbim si Instruktorë dhe N/Oficerë, të cilët si mbas gradës, vehen në dispozitë të Komiteteve të ndryshme. Instruktorët pranë Komitetit Qendruer përbajnë Shtabin e Komitetit. VII Funksjonet e kësaj organizate dhe kompetenca e organeve të sajë, rregullohen si mbas dispozitavet që pasojnë: 1) Kuvendi i Lidhjes, i zgjedhun prej popullit, përfaqëson vullnetin e këtij dhe mblidhet tri herë në mot. Jashtëzakonisht Kuvendi mblidhet, kur thirret prej Komitetit Qendruer, në rasë nevojë për me marrë vendime me randësi ase mbi kërkesën e shumicës s’antarve të Kuvendit. 2) Komitetit Qendruer i zgjedhun prej Kuvendit si ma sipër asht auktoriteti ma i naltë ekzekutiv i kësaj organizate; përfaqëson organizaten, komunikon vendimet e Kuvendit, jep udhëzime dhe urdhna Komiteteve të shdryshëm gjerarhikisht, kontrollon Komitetët ase urdhnon gjerarhikisht kontrollimin e tyne; plotson organizimin e Lidhjes; organizon stërvitjet, emnon funksjonarë të çdo natyre dhe çdo kategorije t'organizatës. Merr masa disiplinore dhe ndeshkimore kundër këtyne dhe harton buxhetin e organizatës. 3) Komitetet janë autoritete t’organizatës; këto përfaqësojnë në vendin e vet Komitetin Qendruer dhe veprojnë si mbas udhëzimeve dhe urdhnave të tij, që jepen e transmetohen gjerarhikisht. Komitetet eprorë kanë të drejtë inspektimi e kontrolli mbi Komitetët inferiorë. Gjerarkija e Komiteteve asht analoge me çdo t’auktoriteteve civile të Shtetit. Kompetenca toksore e tyne koincidon me ate t’autoriteteve civile të Shtetit. VIII Funksjonet e mbrendëshme të Kuvendit të “Lidhjes” dhe zgjedhja e Parisë së tij rregullohen me vendimet e këtij Kuvendi. IX Funksjonet e mbrendëshme të Komitetit Qenduer e të Komiteteve të tjera të varuna prej këtij, zgjedhje e antarvet zevëndës t’atyne, që për arsyena të randa largohen prej Komitetit, themelimi i Komiteteve ku ende s’janë themelue, plotsimi i organizimit mbas këtij Statuti, rregullohen me vendimet e Komitetit Qendruer. X Emnimi, transferimi, gradimi dhe pushimi i nëpunsave të kësaj organizate kryen me vendimet e Komitetit Qendruer si mbas normave ligjore në fuqi për nëpunësat e Shtetit. Dënimet disiplinore kundër nëpunsave t’organizatës zbatohen prej Komitetit Qendruer simbas ligjëve të Shtetit, mbi procesin e Komitetit Qendruer ose Komiteteve të ndryshme, si mbas ligjeve të Shtetit. Në rast se nëpunsat në fjalë kryejnë një faj që hyn në rrethin e ndeshkimeve penale, me proces-verbalin përkatës çeshtja i referohet Gjyqit përkatës për veprim. XI Organizata e “Lidhjes së II-të të Prizrenit ka tagër: 1) Me organizue propagandë intensive me qellim të pregatisë shpirtnisht, materialisht edhe fizikisht popullin për mbrojtjen e tokës së vetë. 2) M’u pregatitë për luftën dipllomatike në konferencën e paqes, tue organizue, mbledhjen e dokumentave provuese të karakterit Shqiptar t’atyne visevet. 3) Me organizue aparatin e vet administrativ, si mbas këtij Statuti, ndër të gjitha viset e kompetencës së sajë toksore me organe të çdo Prefekturë, Komune e Bashki dhe katund. 4) Me organizue stërvitjen paraushtarake të djelmoshave ende të parekrutuem, në konformitet me ligjën rreth organizimit të paraushtarakëve qi asht në fuqi me datë… 5) Me iu përveshë organizimit për stërvitjen e të gjithë mashkujvet deri më 60 vjeç, veç atyne nën armë, tue i inkuadrue si mbas organizimit të përshtatshëm. Pjestarët e këtyne grupeve nuk mbahen në stërvitje të vazhdueshme, por rregjistrohen, betohen dhe qendrojnë ndër shtëpijat e veta dhe thërriten herë pas herë ushtrime ase veprime të tjera. 6) M’u kujdesë për sigurimin e mjeteve të transportit, t’ushqimit dhe të tjera pajime të nevojshme për veprimin e organizatës. 7) Me kërkue prej autoriteteve shtetnore e parashtetnore ndihmen dhe përkrahjen e tyne, të cilët për sa të jet e mundun jua akordojnë. 8) Me kërkue dhe me marrë në dispozitë oficerë e nenoficerë prej ushtrisë e Gjindarmerisë dhe rrogat e këtyne do të vazhdojnë të paguhen prej Arkës së Shtetit.